Teachytastic
by CMlove2123
Summary: Callie has just moved to Seattle to pursue a teaching job. She is on top of the world and is looking forward to the start of a new year. What happens when one of her students gets injured on the first day landing her in the hospital, and she ends up meeting the one and only Arizona Robbins?
1. Chapter 1

Teachytastic- Chapter 1

So for those of you who have read my other story "It's Greek to Me", I have wanted to update it but needed the inspiration to do so. I have recently found some inspiration so hopefully I can get a chapter out to you soon. In other words, I began this story. I hope you enjoy it! As always, my beautiful girlfriend has definitely inspired it. Hope you all enjoy!

Staring around the small classroom, Callie decided that she was satisfied with the final set up. The desks were set up in random groups around the room. An amazing library with puppets and fun literary games waited for its first visitor. The area behind her desk was going to serve as the reward area, and it was filled with tons of games and age appropriate toys. It was perfect. After changing the room around five times already she better be okay with it. It was her first day as Miss. Torres, fourth grade teacher, and she couldn't be more excited. After getting her Bachelors in Child Development and Education and two years of job searching, this job was much appreciated. She wasn't entirely satisfied that she was now located in Seattle but she would get over it.

Callie eventually came out of her trance when she heard a bell ring and tiny feet begin to take over the hallways. Heart immediately picking up speed, Callie stood up and fixed her skirt and went to the door to welcome her new class to their first day of fourth grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona couldn't believe she was late again. This was the third time this week that she couldn't make it to the hospital on time because of fire alarms in her apartment building. She was sure some asshole was out to get her by pulling the fire alarm every day right before she needed to get up. Yet here she was, back at the hospital, hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail and wearing scrubs that probably should have been washed.

Walking past the nurses' station in Peds, Arizona had to mentally remind herself not to visibly gag when she saw Leah, the intern she had slept with a few nights ago. It wasn't that the sex was bad but it definitely should not have happened. Arizona was attempting to focus on her career and grow out of the stage where she would sleep with any good looking woman that crossed her path. Especially residents. She was ready for something more serious. So she put on the best smile she could muster, gathered her charts for the day and made her way to her office. It was definitely going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie had no problem welcoming all of her students, one at a time at the door, but once they were all seated in a spot they chose, her fears sprouted as always. She wasn't sure how she became a teacher with her fear of speaking in front of large crowds but it happened. Once she got past the initial fear she would be fine, but that was a difficult first step. Attempting to mentally stuff all of her anxiety and senseless fear into a bag, Callie began to address her class. "Good morning everyone!"

A few students muttered the phrase back but majority just continued to stare at Callie. She decided to try again a little bit louder. "Good morning everyone!"

At this point, the class knew that if they did not appease their new teacher that she would just continue to say good morning to a mute class. "Good morning."

Callie smiled. "Now that was a much better greeting. Thank you everybody. I am Miss. Torres. I will be your homeroom, science, and math teacher this year! Now I see all of you are not even remotely interested in what I am saying now. I know it's a new year and you would all rather be sleeping but you know that's not an option so let's try to make the best of it!"

Most of the students nodded, accepting the fact that summer was over. Callie moved behind her desk to grab the role sheet. "Alright when I say your name I want you to stand up and begin to form a circle around the room. Got it?" After receiving a chorus of yes', Callie began saying names, "Allena, Dustin, Asa,…"

Eventually, the entire class was standing in a circle with Callie at the front. "Thank you everyone. I know every year you are forced to introduce yourselves by saying your name and something else random, but I wanted to do something different. So we are going to use this beach ball."

At the words, beach ball, the class evidently perked up. "I am going to throw this ball to one of you, when you catch it you are going to say your name and answer the question that your right thumb lands on. Sound easy enough?"

Nods could be seen all around the room so Callie threw it to a random girl across the circle from her. "I am Hailey and my question is 'What is your favorite TV show?' I would have to say that my favorite TV show is Chopped."

The class laughed at Hailey's admission and then she passed the ball to another student who Callie recognized as Asa, the only blonde boy in the class. Unfortunately, Hailey overestimated the throw and the ball went sailing over Asa's head. Asa watched the ball and attempted to jog backwards to catch the ball. Everyone in the class knew he was going to crash into the desk behind Asa and tried to warn him but it was too late. Asa crashed into the desk, went flying over it, and landed on the floor.

Callie was the first one across the classroom. She could not believe that had happened. When she got to Asa he was in the fetal position and clutching his arm. Panic immediately set in as Callie realized that the boy probably broke his arm. The class exploded into commotion. Callie screamed for someone to go get help and to get her cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ambulance, Callie began silently berating herself. Her first day and already she hurt a student. She was officially the worst teacher ever. Asa had remained pretty calm through the entire thing, however, which relieved Callie. She was currently holding his hand and rubbing light circles on it with her thumb. "I'm so sorry this happened Asa."

Asa looked over to Callie "It cool Miss. Torres. That was the most epic first day of school ever."

For the first time since the accident Callie smiled. The ambulance slowed down as they arrived at the hospital. Callie looked to Asa, "You ready for this?"

As Asa nodded, the back doors of the ambulance opened and the paramedics began unloading the gurney out of the back. Callie waited until Asa was safely on the ground before she climbed out of the ambulance herself. Everything was so crazy outside of the hospital. There was another ambulance there and the helicopter was landing on the landing pad above. Callie was impressed; however, that Asa looked calm, even intrigued by all that was happening. A doctor came over and the paramedics began spitting off what occurred. The doctor looked at Callie, "Are you coming?"

Callie just nodded and followed the gurney. Once inside, Callie saw that the ER was completely crazy. People were running everywhere. Asa and Callie were put in one of the curtained rooms to wait to be seen. "Your mom should be here any minute now," Callie explained.

For the first time that day, the smile on Asa's face disappeared. "Oh. Okay. By the way, she isn't my mom. She is just my foster mom."

Completely curious, Callie just nodded. "Okay. Noted. Thanks for letting me know."

While the two waited for a doctor to examine Asa they talked about all kinds of little boy things. Callie learned more about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and wrestling than she ever thought possible. "But wait which one is the red one," questioned Callie.

"That's Raphael, but my favorite is the blue one, Leonardo."

"He is my favorite too. Michelangelo is a close second," said an unfamiliar voice.

Callie turned around to see the source of the smile on Asa's face, and she couldn't deny it, the sight put a smile on her face as well. "Good Afternoon! I am Dr. Arizona Robbins. I hear you may have a broken arm on the first day of school. Sounds like you have a pretty interesting story to tell all of your friends."

"It was so cool Dr. Robbins! Miss. Torres was having us play this cool game where we catch this beach ball and then answer a question. The girl threw the ball to me so I went to catch it but beefed it over this desk."

"That is quite the story. Miss. Torres sounds like quite an awesome teacher," said Arizona as she looked up to Callie and smiled.

Callie literally almost fell over. As far as she was concerned she could die and go to heaven. In the midst of this chaotic day, a pretty doctor smiled at her and she was on top of the world, she was pathetic.

"More like worst teacher ever."

"How could you be a bad teacher? You probably just made this kid one of the coolest kids in school."

Callie was sure she was blushing at this point but she couldn't stop herself. "And I probably lost my job."

"Naw Miss. T. I got your back. I was just clumsy as usual," Asa encouraged.

Arizona and Callie had difficulty not laughing at the delightful fourth grader. The moment ended, however, when a nurse poked her head through the curtain to inform them that X-Ray was ready for them.

"Sweet! I love getting X-Rays," Asa said as Dr. Robbins went around to start pushing him there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie was sitting in the room waiting for Asa to return from X-Ray. She couldn't believe the day she had. Luckily, the principal had called while Asa was up in X-Ray to inform her that she should not be worried and that accidents happen all of the time and that Asa's foster family did not plan on filing charges. So in the end, the day turned out pretty well. She would definitely never forget her first day of teaching or the lovely doctor she met on that same day.

An excited voice down the hall brought Callie out of her thoughts. Asa was rolled back into the room with Arizona. "Good news. It is fractured but surgery won't be needed. We are just going to put a lime green cast on Asa and he can be on his way."

"Isn't that cool," questioned Asa.

"That is very cool," replied Callie.

As Arizona began to fit Asa for the cast, Callie watched her work. She loved the woman's subtle curves, light blonde hair, and excellent smile. She also noticed how Arizona did everything with ease and fluidity. This woman was most definitely her type. Too bad Callie promised herself that she was going to concentrate on her first year of teaching and swear off woman since Erica Hahn, her ex girlfriend and fellow education major broke up with her. Otherwise, Callie would totally ask for the blonde's number.

As soon as Arizona finished applying the cast, Asa's foster mom ran into the room. "Oh Asa. You sure love getting hurt," laughed the woman.

Callie stood up and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Miss. Torres, Asa's fourth grade teacher. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Oh it's okay. Little Asa is an aggressive little guy. He is okay right?"

Arizona stepped in at this point. "Hello. Dr. Arizona Robbins. Asa will be fine. He has a fracture that will easily heal with his cast. He will have to return in five to six weeks for us to examine the arm to see if we can take the cast off," Arizona continued to explain proper care of a cast while Callie watched in admiration. This woman was amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asa and his foster mom were finally able to leave the hospital and it was already nine o' clock. Callie was exhausted. She was ready to pass out. She would need all of the energy she could get in order to deal with the aftermath of all of this tomorrow. As she began to gather her things to leave, Arizona entered the room again. "You handled that all very well. You must be a seasoned teacher."

"Actually no. Today was my first official day as Miss. Torres."

"Well I would have never guess," replied Arizona, looking the brunette over.

"Thanks. It's nice hearing that. All I could think earlier was that I broke a kids arm on the first day out. That's not saying much for the rest of the year."

"Think about it though, it can't get much worse," said Arizona with a mega-watt smile.

"You make it sounds so much better."

"Well it was really nice getting to know you Callie. Your fourth graders are very lucky to have you."

On an impulse, Callie called out to the doctor before she could leave the room. "Wait. Do you think I could get your number," Callie questioned, immediately regretting that decision. "You know, so I can contact you in case anything weird happens with Asa's arm."

Arizona smiled at Callie. She could almost say with confidence that nothing weird would happen with Asa's arm but she found the brunette very appealing and thought it would be a shame if she never talked to her again. "Sure. That would be great for me as well. If you could shoot me a text tomorrow as well just so I can know how he is doing."

Immediately, Callie responded to the gorgeous blonde. "Oh yeah. That wouldn't be a problem."

After swapping phone numbers, Callie made her way out of the room with a huge smile on her face. It was definitely a good day indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I will be continuing this story if all of you agree so please review. Also, I am not sure what rating I should make it. Should I keep it more T or pump it up to M?


	2. Chapter 2

Callie walked into her classroom on the second day of school, large coffee in hand, and completely exhausted. She could not believe that it was only the second day of school. Sitting down at her desk, she prepared her plans for the day and got out any materials needed for her lessons. Just as she was finishing her preparations, she heard the tiny feet again. The nerves began to sink in. Since she sent a child to the hospital the first day of school, she didn't exactly have the opportunity to meet her students. Today was the day.

Callie stepped out into the hallway and as soon as the kids began to make their way down the hallway they rushed up to her.

"Miss. Torres!"

"You are awesome!"

"I wish you were my teacher," were all things Callie heard as the children made their way to their lockers before homeroom.

To say she was confused would be an understatement. Callie was shocked that the students didn't hate her for what happened. Bringing her out of her confusion was a voice screaming down the hallway. "Yo !"

Callie smiled when she looked up to see Asa making his way down the hallway towards her. "Good morning Asa. I see you have gotten quite a few signatures on that cast already!"

"Awesome right? And look, my friend drew a picture of the Hulk on it on the bus this morning!"

Callie examined the drawing carefully. "Well your friend is quite the artist."

"Yeah. This cast thing is awesome."

Immediately feeling relieved, Callie made idle chit chat with the surrounding teachers before the bell rang signaling class to start. Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona entered work the next day oddly refreshed. She made her way to the elevator and ran into her best friend Teddy. "Hey Teds!"

"Hey Zo! So I heard you were assisting a hot Latina teacher yesterday."

"And who did you hear that from?"

"You know as well as I do that the nurses can't keep their mouths shut. Also, that intern Leah that you were doing the nitty gritty with a few weeks ago was seething at the mouth as she watched the interaction between you two."

"What in the world are you talking about? I was merely helping out the little boy she brought in because he broke his arm in her class."

"And you didn't happen to find her the least bit attractive," questioned Teddy, not believing a word her friend was saying.

"Her attractiveness has nothing to do with how we interacted. I was entirely professional."

"Okay. So if you were entirely professional then she didn't leave with you number, correct?"

Damn it. Teddy caught her every time. "Look at that. The elevator is here. Gotta go. Bye Teds. See you for lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was her lunch period, and Callie could happily say that her day was going well. She taught her AM Math and Science classes with ease. The kids really enjoyed her Number Place game and then mixing soil and water to see the different layers. She proudly walked to the teachers' lounge and that's when her confidence faded. She barely knew anyone at the new school yet, and most of her fourth grade team ate in their classrooms. So she did what she could and walked over to a random table and sat down.

Within minutes of sitting there, a tray was thrown down beside her. "Hello there. Mark Sloane here. I teach sixth grade Mathematics. And you are," he questioned as he took the seat next to Callie.

Callie had mixed feelings about the man. She was pretty sure he was hitting on her but he appeared to just be a goofball in disguise. "Callie Torres. Fourth grade math and science."

"Nice gig. I assume you took Mrs. McGrady's place."

"I believe that was her name."

The two made idle chit chat while eating and Callie felt much more comfortable in the teachers' lounge. She now had someone to eat lunch with in the afternoons. Realizing it was almost time to pick up her homeroom from the lunchroom, Callie remembered she promised to send Arizona a text about Asa. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to the name she added last night. Unsure as to why, Callie felt very nervous.

'Hey Dr. Robbins. This is Callie. The teacher. From last night. Asa is doing great and loves his cast!'

After hitting send, Callie realized how truly stupid it sounded. How did she manage to sound nervous in a text?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona had just finished rounds and was making her way back to her office when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She was slightly skeptical when she saw a message from an unknown number, but a smile spread across her face as she read that it was the woman she me the night before. Arizona wasn't sure why Callie felt the need to explain who she was with such length but she found it adorable.

'Hey Callie! I'm so glad Asa is enjoying his 15 min. in fame. Thanks for the update! I'm glad I had the chance to meet you yesterday!'

Feeling satisfied with her text, Arizona sent it and began making her way to the cafeteria to get some lunch. She was not too happy when she saw Leah sitting at a table continuously glancing at her. It was even worse when the woman got up and made her way over to Arizona. "Hey Arizona. It's been a while. Want to meet up at Joe's tonight for a drink?"

Putting on her best smile, Arizona racked her brain for excuses to give the woman but was disappointed when she heard herself say, "Sure. I'll meet you there at 8," damn her brain for being so centered on sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright so if Molly is in the ones place, Austin is in the tens place, what place is Andrew in," Callie asked her PM math class, ecstatic from their enthusiasm for this afternoon's lesson.

Shock registered on her face when one of her student's she hadn't heard speak yet, raised his hand. "Brendan, what place is Andrew in?"

The boy's hesitancy was obvious but he provided an answer anyways. "The hundreds," he replied almost as if he was asking a question.

Beaming with pride, Callie reinforced Brendan. "That's correct! Awesome job Brendan!"

Just as Callie wrote the answer on the bored, the bell rang. She excused her class and began cleaning up her classroom. "Miss. T! Guess what? Principal Yang signed my cast! Isn't that awesome!"

"Wow! That is. Your cast is filling up rather quickly. We may have to break your other arm so you can get more signatures!"

"I would be even cooler!"

Callie shook her head as the boy went to his desk and began collecting his belongings to go home as more of his classmates began filing into the room.

Once everyone was packed up, Callie lined them up and sent them next door so they could be walked up to the buses. After waving them all goodbye she made her way back into her classroom to prepare for tomorrow. She pulled out her phone and was shocked when she saw a message from Arizona. To say she was shocked when she read that Arizona enjoyed meeting her was an understatement. Callie could not believe that she took the time to mention that.

She had no idea how to reply or if she should reply at all. As much as she wanted to reply and see what would happen, she wasn't ready to even open the door to a possible relationship yet. As she began setting her phone down, deciding not to reply, Callie realized how ridiculous she was. She had no idea what this woman was thinking and it was immature of Callie to assume anything.

Within seconds of this realization, Callie picked up her phone again and began composing a text message.

"It was amazing meetin…"

Shaking her head, Callie deleted the message and tried again.

"I really enjoyed meeting you too! Maybe we can meet up sometime for lunch. I just moved to Seattle so I'm desperate for friends,' was what Callie decided on as she searched for the perfect emoji.

Hitting send, Callie threw her phone into her purse so she would not be tempted to check it incessantly and made her way out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona finally made it back to her office at the end of her shift and threw herself down onto her chair. There was no way she agreed to a Joe's adventure with Leah. Deciding to stall just a tad longer, she slipped her phone out of her lab coat.

An idea immediately formed in Arizona's head as she read the message from Callie. Without wasting time to mull her decision over, she began typing furiously.

'I would love to meet up sometime. A person can always use more friends. I hope this isn't too abrupt but I'm meeting some friends at Joe's tonight around 9. It's across from the hospital. Would you like to tag along?'

Putting her phone away, Arizona closed up her office and began making her way to her apartment to freshen up for tonight. If she got lucky, Callie would show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally sitting down with her dinner, Callie sighed with relief. She was truly enjoying teaching but getting into the swing of things was exhausting. She cut up her grilled chicken and went to take a bite when her phone went off signaling an email. Groaning, Callie got up and made her way over to her purse. Pulling out her phone, she was excited to see yet another message from Arizona.

After reading the message, she put her phone down and hurried over to her dinner in order to finish quickly. She still was not sure if she was going to go to Joe's but she wanted to have ample time to get ready if she did decide to meet the blonde.

Taking her last bite of broccoli, Callie's mind was made up. She took her plate, threw it into the sink and made her way to her bedroom to tear her closet apart searching for the perfect outfit that made her look amazing without trying too hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking another shot, Arizona was imagining the ways she could get out of her current situation. Leah was quite possibly one of the neediest women she had ever met. All she did was comment on how nice Arizona looked while talking about the dullest things in the world. Arizona was pretty sure "The weather was really nice today," was uttered from the pathetic woman's mouth. There was no saving this night.

Arizona saw a light in all the darkness when Alex Karev, her Fellow walked into the bar. "Karev!"

Alex walked over to the two and offered to buy them drinks. With a lemon drop in her hand, Arizona held her shot glass up. "Out with the old, in with the new," as she chanted this, the door to the bar opened without her noticing. Arizona threw the shot back and hoped for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie nervously opened the door to the bar. It was surprisingly busy for a Wednesday night. Looking around, she immediately got discouraged when she couldn't see the blonde she was looking for.

Pulling her leather jacket more tighter around her low cut, red top, she pushed her way into the bar. She didn't make it far when a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Torres!"

Startled, Callie turned around to see Mark Sloane. "Oh Hey. Mark, right?"

"Yeah Torres. How did you know about Joe's?"

Biting her lip, Callie debated on what she would tell Mark. "A friend invited me. Why? What's special about Joe's?"

"It's basically a hospital bar. All of the Doctors and Nurses come here after their shifts. I'm only here because I'm dating one of the hospital's Gynecologists."

Callie felt exponentially more awkward after she discovered the population of the bar. "Maybe I should go."

"Nonsense Torres. Let me introduce you to the in crowd," Mark grabbed Callie by the shoulders before she could sneak out. They walked around and Callie met a ton of doctors' names she would never remember. She stopped trying to remember after the fifth one. That was until Mark began leading her up to the one doctor she was interested in. "Arizona."


End file.
